Stuck with you two
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Garcia, Morgan, and Reid get stuck in an elevator for the night. Opps! Story is better then summary. Rated for possible content later, and language possibly. Criminal Minds isn't mine! R
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday and all was right with the world for the BAU. Everyone had head on on home but Morgan, Reid, and Garcia. They got to leave at a regular hour and got to come in an later tomorrow, perfect.

"So, what you doing tonight, Baby Girl?" Morgan put an arm around the tech and she grinned.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Garcia chuckled before looking at Reid. "What about you, sweetie?"

"Do I kiss and tell?"

"What are you doing tonight, you goob." She laughed and he blushed.

"Awh, I dunno, I think I just going to re-read some books."

"Boooo-riiinnnggg." Garcia said in a sing songy tone, making Morgan laugh.

"Come on, guys, I have my thing and you all have yours. Don't mock me. What about you, Morgan?" Reid grumbled, adjusting the strap on his bag to be more comfortable.

"I'm thinking of stopping by Savannahs place." He chuckled, pressing the elevator down button.

"Ohhh, gonna get some lovin'" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows playfully at the taller agent.

"You betcha, Baby Girl." He smirked and strolled into the elevator as it opened, the others following close behind him.

They began their descent, battering back and forth slightly. Suddenly the lights began to flicker, something that startled Garcia and Reid but didn't faze Morgan much. Then there was an abrupt lurk and the lights shut off completely for a few seconds before coming back on, but it was clear that the elevator was no longer moving.

"What the hell..." Morgan looked at the ceiling with knit brows.

**Hour 1:**

"I believe that the elevator has stopped." Reid said, glancing around the elevator.

"No, no nononono." Morgan said with wide eyes, starting to mash the elevator buttons rapidly.

"Stop it!" Reid shrieked, swatting at Morgan's hand.

"Stop what? This?" Morgan asked, mashing one button harder.

"Yes, that!" The other agent squawked, swatting his hand again. "Must I tell you again about-"

"Yeah, Reid, I remember. Elevator, blablabla, injury, blablabla, death, blablabla! Whatever." He continued to mash the buttons and Reid slapped at his hands in an attempt to stop them.

"STOP IT!"

"Both of you stop it!" Garcia got between the two and pushed them apart to seperate sides of the elevator. "Everyone is gone for the day, they will rescue us when they get back."

"What about our phones? We could call-" Morgan picked up his phone and grimanced. "Dead. Damn it."

"Same here." Garcia nodded, checking her own phone. Reid nodded meekly as he checked his, confirming it was dead to.

"I was going to charge it... when I got home." Reid blushed and Garcia nodded.

"Same here."

"So we are just stuck here?" Morgan groaned, tipping his head back.

"Yes, and since work starts late tomorrow, we will be in here for at least twelve hours." Reid said, looking up at the ceiling as he was calulating something.

"Awh, this sucks." Morgan slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Do we have any food?" Reid asked, digging through his Go bag. "We will get hungry. I think I have few granola bars in here."

"Don't look at me." Derek shrugged, then the two looked at Garcia and her big purse.

"Oh sure, look at the chubby girl and her big purse, nice, fellas." Garcia crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"Do you have any?"

"Of course I do." She smirked, reaching into her purse and digging out some wrapped up brownies, two candy bars, some fiber bars, and an apple.

"Well it's not much, but it's something." Morgan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What will we do if one of us has to... go?" Garcia asked but a light blush was spread over her cheeks.

"Do either of you have a bottle?" Morgan asked, straitening up from his hunched over position and the other two nodded and pulled out almost empty bottles. "There we go!"

"Ewww..." Gracia scrunched up her nose and Spencer grimaced.

"If you have any better ideas..." Morgan gave them a shrug and they nodded in silent agreement.

"So... what are we supposed to do for so long?" Garcia asked, tilting her head with a sigh that screamed of boredom.

"I don't know, talk?" Morgan shrugged again.

"Surely between the three of us we can think of something to do." Reid said, sitting down on the elevator floor.

Then the silence started, it was an awkward 'we are going to be stuck in here for twelve hours with nothing to do' silence that soaked into everyones beings and made them uncomfortable. Garcia eventually sat on the floor as well. Morgan ended up staring at his shoes, stuck in a ring of boredom with in his own mind that seared his brain. The silence seems to drag on forever, though in reality it was only twenty or so minutes. Reid seemed busy with something in his bag. Eventually Morgan was snapped out of his brain trap when he felt a small, pionty object strike his forehead.

"GOAL!" He heard Reid shout and he snapped his head up to find Spencer smiling at him with a small pile of paper footballs next to him. He had one at the ready, prepared fully to hit Morgan with another of the small paper triangles.

"Where did you even learn to make those things?" Morgan groaned, rubbing the spot on his forehead where he was struck.

"College." Spencer replied simply before launching another one at Morgan, that struck the older agent in the chest and fell into his shirt.

"Reid!" Morgan almost scolded Spencer, his vioce raising half an octave as he dug around in his shirt for the offending pionty object that had found itself launched into his shirt.

"Opps?" Reid tilted his head in an act of mock innocence, making Garcia laugh.

"Do it again!" Garcia giggled, waving at Spencer to continue his actions.

"Don't incourage him- Youch!" Derek flinched as he rubbed his face where the latest of the paper football attacks were. "Stop that!"

"You wanted something to do, I simply wanted to elevate my boredom." Reid shrugged, flicking another projectile at him, but Morgan's reflexes kicked in and he swatted the thing away before it hit him.

"Well cut it out!" Derek glowered at Reid and he nodded quickly.

"Fiesty. We've haven't even been in here long and we're already bickering." Garcia rolled her eyes. "This isn't going to end well. Who are we going to eat first?"

"I vote Morgan." Reid raised his hand and Morgan gawked at him.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, even though it's unlikely that it will be nessary, if we have to eat one of us to survive, you would provide much more lean muscle then me or Garcia." Spencer said, as if that made any real sense.

"Thanks, pal." Morgan muttered sarcasticly and Spencer shrugged.

"You're both rediculious." GArcia laughed, shaking her head.

"Thats a possibility." Spencer nodded.

"So what are we going to do, just sleep or something?" She asked, blowing a stray hair back into place.

"Well one of us should stay awake incase help comes." Derek sighed, rubbing his shoulder loosely.

"He has a piont." Spencer nodded in response.

"Okay, so one person awake at all times." Garcia stated and the others nodded before silence fell on the group again. THe silence dragged on for a while before it was broken by a loud groan from none other then the normally bubbly tech analist.

"We have to do SOMETHING!"

"Like what, Baby Girl?"

"Like... like Truth or Dare!" She grinned, an almost evil undertone flashed in her eyes like she had a wicked plot brewing in her big brian.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** ANDDDD it's here! The first chapter of the elevator story. Hopefully the people who read my De-aged Spencer fic will remember I said I was going to write this. *crosses fingers***

** And yes, Truth or dare! how much will I humilate them? Only a little, promise. **

** Review, my doves! :D**


	2. truth or dare time

**Hour 2:**

"Truth or dare?" Reid raised a brow in suspision.

"Yeah, it's a game."

"I know it's a game." Reid huffed, rolling his eyes, causing Garcia to roll her own eyes.

"Well, it seems like we don't have anything better to do." Morgan shrugged a shoulder, scooting towards the center of the elevator. Garcia squealed with joy and did the same. The two looked at Spencer, who looked back and blinked before sighing and scooting as well.

"This is childish." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"So says the paper flicker-"

"I don't care, sweet cakes, I'm bored." Garcia smiled, "Lets do this thing!"

"Who goes first?" Morgan asked, looking between the two geniuses (Yes, I consider Garcia a genius).

"Eenie, meanie, minnie-" Garcia started to piont at the two before putting her hand in the air. "I will!"

"Okay then, Baby Girl, Truth or Dare?" Derek asked, quirking a mischievious brow.

"Dare!" She said, doing an ever enthusatic fist bump.

"I dare you to... lick the floor." Derek smirked and Garcia blew a raspberry.

"Gross!" Reid grimanced and Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you got?" She puffed before leaning over and licking the floor.

"Nasty." Morgan crinkled up his nose and chuckled.

"You, Baby Doll," Garcia pointed at Spencer, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said, not wanteding to face the imaginings of Garcia's mind.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Wh-what?" Reid blushed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nice!" Morgan laughed and high-fived Garcia.

"Answer the question... or are you a chicken?" Garcia gave him a smirk before making 'bawk bawk' nioses.

"FINE! Reid groaned before sucking in a breath. "Mary Marks, I was sixteen. She was twenty-one and her and her friends were drunk and she was dared to, and I quote, 'kiss that nerdy kid.'"

"Awwwhhhh, poor baby." Garcia cooed and hugged Spencer while Morgan grimanced.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Reid rolled his eyes. "My turn, Morgan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Derek responsed, crossing his arms.

"What was the worse date you ever went on?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Garcia laughed, high-fiving Spencer now.

"Ugh, what? Fine... um... Okay, I was seventeen. I took this girl, Carrie, out this resturant. A nice place, over all, but once we got there... everything went bad. I started to chat her up and then I started to make her laugh, she had the most obnoxious, window breaking laugh I had ever heard. But, it gets worse. I try to ingore the laugh, this girl was hot, okay? I come to find out she has terrible taste in music, had daddy issues. Now, I managed to get through the dinner get her home... turned on a movie, poured on the charm... and then I spilled soda on her, she slapped me and promptly left the house." Morgan tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, ouch!" Garcia chuckled, wincing playfully.

"Okay, my turn. Baby Girl, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Truth!"

"Okay... How did you get into the whole... Anime and freaky cartoons and stuff?" Derek asked, settling back some.

"Hm... weeeelllllll... long story short, it was for a boy. Like, a REALLY cute boy. He was into it so I learned as much as I could, and as it turned out it was just my thing." Garcia smiled and crossed her arms before looking to Reid. "Okay, White Chocolate, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responded quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself with other tale of his youth.

"I dare you to..." Garcia paused, looking thoughtful before a frieghteningly devilesh grin spread across her face. "I dare you to kiss Derek!" She giggled girlishly, bouncing on the spot slightly.

"What?" He squeaked with wide eyes.

"Kiss him. ON THE LIPS." Garcia smirked before looking to Derek. "I'll give you ten bucks if you french him."

"GARCIA." Spencer gapped.

"Come on, Reid, just quick kiss." Derek laughed. "You don't want to LOSE do you?"

"No... Okay." Spencer said before pitching foreward and squeezing his eyes and kissing Derek smack on the lips. It felt like kissing his brother. Ew. After a few seconds Spencer's eyes flew open and he praticly flew from Derek, sticking his tongue out.

"EW, MORGAN! ICK!" He screeched, spitting and shaking his head back and forth while Derek laughed.

"Pay up, Baby Girl!" Derek smirked, holding out a hand, and Garcia squealed with joy.

"You did it!?" She laughed as she took out a ten and handed to Morgan.

"Clearly." Derek jabbed a thumb at Reid, who was still spazzing out.

"That was so gross!" Spencer squeaked, finally putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"Well, you made it, baby, so it's you're up."

"Okay, Morgan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... stand on your hands, with you feet against the wall, for ten minutes." Reid smiled, looking a little proud of himself.

"Say what?" Derek blinked at the other agent.

"What, big, bad Derek Morgan can't do a handstand?" Garcia mocked and Derek rolled his eyes before starting the handstand and pressing his feet against the wall for balance. One minute in, he was fine. Two minutes, he was okay. After five his arms started to hurt and the blood was rushing to his head. At eight minutes, his arms were starting to quiver and Garcia and Reid had started to cheer him on like his own personal cheer squad. When Reid called time he all but fell over.

"Are you okay?" Garcia giggled, looking down at the man.

"Arms... hurt... ouch..." Derek groaned, sitting back up. "That was one heck of a workout, I'll admit."

"Well, you survived, hit me with your best shot, babe." Garcia gestured to herself, smirking confidently.

"Okay, it's on." Morgan smirked, crossing his sore arms. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay... how old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"Hmmm... I was sixteen. Got sent to ISS for PDA." Garcia chuckled, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Okay, Cream Cakes, Truth or Dare?"

"TRUTH."

"Okay... How old were you when you started to read?" She smiled, tilting her head.

"I was two." Spencer said, shrugging. "Okay, so-"

"Woah, hold it, Pretty Boy." Morgan held up a hand. "You were TWO?"

"Yeah, I could hardly walk but, hey, I sure could read. Mom read to me alot and I caught on quickly." He nodded, waving a hand in dismissal. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay... I dare you to sit on you're hands intill they are numb and then smack yourself in the face."

"How do you think of these things?" Derek groaned, sitting on his hands. "We need to give you more work, kid, you got way too much free time on your hands."

"This is going to be good." Garcia giggled, leaning back. After several minutes, Morgan got off his hands and tried to slap himself, not succeeding the first or second times, but final managed the third time.

"Ahhh... that felt wierd." Morgan shivered and the other two occupants laughed.

Things conutinued on like this for a while. Body parts got licked, navels and feet included and embarrassing stories were told. Stories about firsts and most embarrassings and what would you do ifs... but eventually they ran out of material and silence desended on the group once again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I AM SO SO SO SO SO INDEFINETLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. AND THE SHORTNESS. AND THE SUCKY-NESS. I just REALLY wanted to post something for this so I just sorta... whipped something up. **

** Again, very sorry. I'm working on two other Criminal Mind fic and four Bones fics and some other stuff and Senior year is kicking my ass majorly. Very sorry, I'll try to do better. PROMISE! **

** REVIEW MY BABIES, REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! :D**


End file.
